Hazards due to burns from spattered molten metal, sparks, etc. are well known in the welding trade, particularly that part of the trade relating to industrial pipe welding and the welding of relatively heavy structural metals. Relatively heavy gauge metals, as well as sufficiently large masses of lighter gauges, require relatively large amounts of heat input for welding, as the mass of metal provides a relatively large heat sink to absorb the heat generated by welding torch or electrode arc.
When performing such welding, a standard practice is for the welder to rest his support arm (the arm not actually holding the welding torch or electrode) upon the surface of the metal structure being welded. As this structure tends to absorb a great deal of heat from the welding, it is oftentimes uncomfortable at best to use such a structure which is being welded as a rest for the support arm. While various protective articles have been developed to protect the welder, such as aprons and gloves, very few are known which serve to protect the forearm of a welder from heat and burns, as well as protecting the remainder of the arm from spatters and sparks.
The need arises for a protective article providing protection for the forearm of a welder, in combination with other protective sleeves. The article should provide both padding for comfort and insulation for the protection of the forearm which may be in contact with a relatively hot metal structure.